Badnik
A Badnik is a term for an enemy robot in the early North American and European localizations of the Sonic the Hedgehog video games. Badniks are the many robotic grunts of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik that often resembled animals with built-in weapons. When destroyed by Sonic, they usually released a small animal that would hop off the screen (although, in some games, they would release a Ring or a flower seed in place of the animal). Several theories arose as to why these animals had been trapped within in the first place, but it is known that Flickies have some sort of connection to the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic the Comic posited that, much like The Matrix, these badniks had to be powered by living beings - a so-called "Organic Battery". Thus, Robotnik captured these animals and wired them into his robots to charge them, though the type of animal released rarely had any connection to the type of animal that the badnik had been. SatAM and Archie comics continuities took the concept a step further where the animals were actually turned into robots (or roboticized) by a special machine known as "the Roboticizer" and that the only way they could be freed is to be de-roboticized or to have the said process reversed. Certain designs of badniks reappeared in many of the games, though some appeared only once. Some of the more notable types include the "Buzz Bomber" badniks, which resembled wasps and fired energy blasts from their stings, and "Crabmeat" badniks, which looked like scuttling crabs and fired energy blasts from guns within their claws. Others include the "Grabber" spider badniks, which wrapped their legs around a target in an unbreakable grip then self-detonated, and the "Spinie" badniks, which clung to surfaces and spewed noxious chemicals from a flap on their upper surface. Caterkiller apperantly is the most popular,as it spawned 5 creations based on it. The badnik term fell out of use after Sonic Adventure was released. The E-Series and Eggpawn models became more popular versions of Eggman's soldiers. (see E-Series). Badniks in Sonic the Comic In the UK (Edgmont Fleetway) Sonic the Comic, all early badniks were powered by Organic Batteries, the name given to the helpless Mobian trapped inside. Unlike several other media, the badniks in Sonic the Comic were directly based upon the robotic drones that appeared in the games. Prime Badniks soon appeared, which could operate without the need of an organic energy source. The first such badnik was the spider-like Arachbot. Throughout the course of the comic's production, most badniks continued to use organic batteries despite new advances (possibly because Dr. Robotnik was hesitant to discard still potentially-useful equipment). Dr. Robotnik originally used mobile factories, which were basically large badniks that ingested a Mobian and then encased it in a metallic shell, releasing it as a badnik. However, in later issues Robotnik used huge processing plants to churn out badniks in large numbers. Several important types of badnik were made later in the story. After Robotnik successfully conquered Mobius, "Trooper Badniks" (large and powerful humanoid robots) became commonplace. Sonic initially had trouble defeating the powerful troopers until he learned that they were not powered by Organic Batteries and that he therefore did not need to hold back his strength when attacking. Troopers, with their menacing appearance, were one of the most frequently-seen antagonists in the comic until the overthrow of Robotnik in issue #100. The most notable trooper badnik was Commander Brutus, who was elavated above the ranks and programmed with Robotnik's own brainwaves, and later attempted a coup against the dictator. Another important type of badnik was the Metallix series (see Metal Sonic), which were based on Sonic's own appearance and abilities. Like Commander Brutus, they rebelled against Robotnik, forming their own "society". Also worth mention was the "Cybernik"-style badniks, made of the indestructible metal known as Megatal (comparable to adamantium). Despite their heightened status, Cybernik badniks were built using Organic Batteries. Only two were ever known to be constructed. The first, a squirrel-badnik dubbed Shortfuse, incorporated a reluctant squirrel named Shorty. Shorty was able to take control of his badnik casing, rebelling against Robotnik and joining the Freedom Fighters. The second Cybernik was a rat named Vermin (who willingly volunteered for the process), designed largely to combat Shortfuse via use of an injectible computer virus in his tail. Both were destroyed. Vermin was tricked by Shortfuse into downloading a computer programme that caused his suit to open up, and once the rat leaped out of the armour, Shortfuse, reasoning that it would not be indestructible from the inside, blew it up. Shortfuse was later caught up in an explosion caused by a machine created by the alien Plax race; the explosion destroyed the armour but left Shorty himself unharmed. All the Badniks on Mobius were immobilised in issue #100 along with all the electrical systems on Mobius when Super Sonic burst out of the Black Asteroid in Mobius' orbit (transported from the Special Zone by the Omni Viewer), causing an Electro-magnetic pulse which covered the planet. Robotnik created a new batch from his new base on Flickies' Island and launched multiple attacks, but never regained control over the planet again. The Flicky-powered Badniks were much more powerful than normal ones, Sonic having considerable difficulty dispatching only a single one, and only just managing to do so with all his strength. These Badniks were usually a grey, dark colour and looked much more demonic and menacing than the colourful, cartoony Badniks that usually populated Robotnik's army. Some didn't bear any resemblance to normal Badniks at all. A one off Sonic story considered a fan favourite was Smokey and the Badnik in which a Roller badnik (which features in Sonic 1's, Spring Yard Zone) befriends a young Mobian called Smokey, and protects him from a Trooper attack. Sonic spares the Robot once he sees it is harmless and the two walk off into the sunset. The Sonic CD Badniks were only seen once, when Robotnik decided to relocate the Palmtree Panic Zone Badniks to the Green Hill Zone. The plan went south when they decided they weren't going to share a Zone with inferior outdated Badniks, and obliterated the locals in a violent frenzy. B.A.R.F. had to bring them under control using upgraded superhuman versions of the Green Hill Badniks, known as the Seven, and forced them back to Palmtree Panic. List of Badniks Note that the enemies in Sonic 3D Blast and the Sonic Advance series may or may not be badniks. The 3D Blast enemies are sometimes just called Robots, instead of Badniks, and the Sonic Advance enemies may be part of the E-Series. Sonic the Hedgehog Japanese name English name Zone(s) Description Motora Motobug Green Hill A red and blue bug robot that moves slowly. Beeton Buzzbomber Green Hill Flies overhead and fires at Sonic. One of the more recognizable Badniks of the series. Meleon Newtron Green Hill A chameleon robot that can appear out of nowhere. The blue ones ram Sonic and green ones shoot fireballs. Gani-Gani Crabmeat Green Hill and Spring Yard A skitting crab that can shoot bullets from its claws. This particular Badnik was the most prominent of the ones who appeared in the early issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book; in fact, in one issue, Robotnik states that he prefers Crabmeat as his assistant over Snively. Bata-Bata Chopper Green Hill A piranha robot that jumps upward, usually on bridges. Nal Catterkiller Marble and Scrap Brain A caterpillar robot that, if destroyed incorrectly, can break up and the individual sections bounce around dangerously. Basaran Batbrain Marble A black and purple bat that flies right at you when you walk near it Yadorin Spikes Spring Yard A badnik resembling a hermit crab with a spiked shell. Must be rolled into. Puku-Puku Jaws Labyrinth and Scrap Brain Move around left and right slowly underwater. Mogurin Burrobot Labyrinth and Scrap Brain Shoots out from the ground when Sonic approaches and then moves and left and right slowly. Uni-Uni (Unidus) Orbinaut Labyrinth and Scrap Brain Round, ball-like badnik with spiked balls orbiting it. Red ones can fire them, green ones cannot. Bomb Bomb Star Light and Scrap Brain These little bombs have the ability to walk around. When Sonic approaches near them they explode after a few seconds. Ton-Ton Ball Hog Scrap Brain A purple pig robot that shoots round bombs from a flap on its belly. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Japanese name English name Location Description Stinger Buzzer Emerald Hill Zone Buzzers mooch around in the Emerald Hill Zone. They move around slowly left to right hovering in the sky, and occasionally shoot a small fireball at your general direction. Aiai Coconuts Emerald Hill Zone Coconuts hangs around on the trees of Emerald Hill, and then lob coconuts at you when you aren't looking. This Badnik was also a recurring character on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and in the US Sonic comic book. Gabuccho Masher Emerald Hill Zone Mashers act in exactly the same way as their older brothers Choppers. Over bridges and open stretches of water, they jump up from nowhere and try to get a hedgehog or fox appetiser. Grabber Grabber Chemical Plant Zone Grabbers that lie quietly in wait on the ceilings of the Chemical Plant Zone, waiting for anyone to wander past and act as the proverbial fly to the spider. When you run underneath them, they scoot down and grab you. From there, they hold on while flashing red. Very soon, they blow up, with you attached to them! It should be noted that it doesn't release an animal after self-destructing. Randaa Spiny Chemical Plant Zone The squat Spiny will stick to the walls, ceiling or the floor, and simply fire energy balls at you when you speed past. Handrill Grounder Aquatic Ruin Zone Grounders tend to stay behind the brick walls in the Aquatic Ruin, and pop out when you least suspect it. All they do is attempt to run into you, like the elder Burrowbot. You can tell where a Grounder might be hiding by there being a bunch of different colored bricks in the wall. A green-colored version of this Badnik was also a regular on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Punpun Whisp Aquatic Ruin Zone Whisp always travel in numbers. Generally coming in threes, all they do is fly around and try to hit you. Piranha Chop Chop Aquatic Ruin Zone These little fishies swim aimlessly about under the water like their older brothers Jaws. However, they faster much faster when they see their food drop by (that is, you). Alter their eating habits by jumping into them. Gaadon Crawl Casino Night Zone The only Badnik in the Casino Night Zone, the crab-like Crawl wanders around slowly waiting for you to turn up. When you jump at them they bounce you off with their bumpers. They do the same when you try to roll into them, so the only way to get to the chewy Crawl centre is to attack them from behind (in the most honorable way, of course). Saura Rexon Hill Top Zone Rexon have long spindly necks and large, round bodies and are otherwise completely concealed in the lava. The only threat a Rexon poses are the small energy balls it intermittently shoots at you, otherwise they tend to be quite handy makeshift platforms. Shinshin Spiker Hill Top Zone These guys walk around on the ceiling with snazzy cone-shaped hats, but this ain't no fashion statement - as soon as you walk out under them they shed their spiky headwear and fire it downwards towards you! When it's gone, they're vulnerable. Gola Ghora (sol) Hill Top Zone These guys are the fiery big brother of the Orbinaut - The little orb with eyes is more dangerous than it looks, as it has four red-hot fireballs that it isn't afraid to throw at you. Avoid becoming a grilled hedgehog by dodging their slow pitched throws, and attack them when they're defenseless. Flasher Flasher Mystic Cave Zone Flashers mooch about waiting for you, ready to strike up an electric charge that'll hurt you even if you jump at them. Attack when they aren't glowing. Zakiin Crawlton Mystic Cave Zone Looking like a Caterkiller's shy cousin, these spiky bugs hide in the rocks mostly concealed until they decide to suddenly shoot out and hit you, only to hide back from whence they came. Counter by giving them a good smack in the face. Shiidora Aquis Oil Ocean Zone These sea horse look-a-likes are remarkably irritating - they fly around pretty much anywhere (out of water, just in case you were wondering), and fire quick and accurate pellets at you. Hit them before they hit you. Octa Octus Oil Ocean Zone Octus sit around on the floor until you turn up, then they launch into the sky and fire an energy ball at you (like most octopuses). Terustar Asteron Metropolis Zone These starfish-type critters sit perfectly still until you draw close, then start flashing ominously. Rather than this being a rather lame attack, it's a precursor to it blowing up, shooting spikes in all directions! If you see one washed up at the beach, run! Kanipunch Shellcracker Metropolis Zone To say a Shellcracker is unable to turn around would be cruel - they prefer directionally challenged. Shellcrackers sport a hefty telescopic arm on their left side which can certainly give you a few bruises, but on their right they are completely defenceless. Kamakiller Slicer Metropolis Zone These mantis robots are a firm competitor for the Most Annoying Enemy Ever award... they can't walk, but they can fire their pincers at you, and they're a very accurate shot. They also have the nasty habit of waiting on top of long climbs, and hit you just when you get to the top. Hit them when they've fired off their pincers. Dousun Turtloids Sky Chase Zone Turtloids consist of two turtle robots, one pilot, and one larger 'bot that fires energy pellets at you. Take out the pilot and you have yourself a handy platform in the sky (But what are turtles doing there in the first place?). Barukiin Balkiry Sky Chase Zone Balkiry are fast moving jet-shaped bird robots. After the passing Robotnik's massive ship, these badniks move faster. Potosu Nebula Sky Chase Zone These are best described as 'weird floaty spike bomb dropping robots', and can't be described as much else. Don't get beneath one, our you may have a few more spikes in your head than you did before... Kokekkou Clucker Wing Fortress Zone Perhaps rather aptly, the egg firing Cluckers are the last robots you'll see before the Death Egg. The vulnerable head will pop up from small turrets on the ground. They can't turn around (are directionally challenged) in these turrets, so just avoid their front ends and you won't have egg on your face. Probably the inspiration for Scratch in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Dinobot Dinobot Hidden Palace Zone Missing from the Final Game, Dinobot walks around trying to get a meal out of Sonic and Tails. This and the following two Badniks can be seen in the Sonic 2 Beta game. Batbot Batbot Hidden Palace Zone Missing from the Final Game, Batbot swoops from the rooftops trying to cut Sonic and Tails. Snailbot Snailbot Emerald Hill Zone Missing from the final game and similar to the Rhinobot from Sonic 3, Snailbot charges along the ground anonymously. Sonic the Hedgehog CD :Note: The Badniks in Sonic CD has no english names, and several of them have no names at all. Additionally, each Badnik has a "new" form and a "damaged" form. Damaged Badniks have poorer performance and look broken and rusty. Japanese name Zone(s) Description Mosqui Palmtree Panic Mosquito robot that tries to stab Sonic when he passes underneath. Patabata Palmtree Panic Butterfly robot that flutter around. Anton Palmtree Panic Ant robot on unicycle. ??? Palmtree Panic Beetle robot with an energy gun in its back end. Taga-taga Palmtree Panic and Tidal Tempest Lobster robot with two versions. One that jumps out of waterfalls, and one that swims in rivers while firing spikes. ??? Collision Chaos Cicada robot that sticks to walls before flying away. ??? Collision Chaos Flying ladybug robot that drops bombs. Kama-kama Collision Chaos Mantis robot that rolls around and throws its blades. ??? Tidal Tempest Dragonfly robot. ??? Tidal Tempest Strider robot that walks on water. ??? Tidal Tempest Crayfish robot that swim along the seafloor. Kumo-kumo Quartz Quadrant Jumping spider robot that shoots web. Sasori Quartz Quadrant Scorpion robot with an energy gun on its tail. ??? Quartz Quadrant Spiky pink caterpillar robot that looks very much like Caterkiller. Noro-noro Quartz Quadrant Snail robot with extendable spikes. ??? Wacky Workbench Wasp robot that works just like the common Buzzbomber. Batapyon Wacky Workbench Grasshopper robot with a spring on the bottom. ??? Wacky Workbench Unknown robot that drops bombs. ??? Wacky Workbench Capsule robot that hangs from a string and extends spikes. ??? Stardust Speedway Fly bots that fly in and out of the background. ??? Stardust Speedway Chicken robot that shoots ghost images. ??? Stardust Speedway and Metallic Madness Armadillo robot that roll towards Sonic. Comes in both green and orange versions. ??? Stardust Speedway Bug robot with a lightbulb in the back. It comes in pairs, and the two robots creates an electrical field between them. Mechabu Metallic Madness Beetle robot with a buzzsaw in front. ??? Metallic Madness Insect robot that grabs and throws Sonic away. Pohbee Metallic Madness Wasp robot that unlike a Buzzbomber, uses dual maces instead of an energy gun. ??? Metallic Madness Giant version of the Bomb badnik from Sonic 1. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Japanese name English name Zone Description Saruder Monkey Dude Angel Island A blue monkey robot that sits in palmtrees and throws coconuts. Cyclone Rhinobot Angel Island Rhino-shaped robot that quickly rushes towards Sonic on sight. Tulippon Bloominator Angel Island Flower robot that spits bombs. Meramora Catterkiller Jr. Angel Island A flying caterpillar robot that can create an energy field around its body. Puff Pointdexter Hydrocity Blowfish robot that can't be hurt when it's inflated. Kapu-kapu Mega Chopper Hydrocity A small piranha robot that sticks to Sonic and drains his rings. Ponter Blastoid Hydrocity A stationary cannon robot that fires energy shots. Yadorin Jet Turbo Spiker Hydrocity A crab robot that fires its spike shell upwards when Sonic jumps over it. Bun-buun Buggernaut Hydrocity Fly robot with several small versions of itself buzzing around it. Jawzun Jawz Hydrocity Flying shark robot that simply flies in one direction. Harisenbo Bubbles Marble Garden Flying spiked robot very similar to Pointdexter. Togemane Grounded Spikerneeded Marble Garden Robots posing as spikes. When an enemy comes close, they pop out of the ground and fire energy shots. The spikes are harmless, and can be bounced on. Hopper Mantis Marble Garden Grasshopper robot that jumps in place. Often hides underground. Shell Star Clamer Carnival Night Clam robot that fires spikes balls. Can not be attacked from above. Halogen Batbot Carnival Night Bat robot that swoops down to attack enemies. Sparkle Bulbneeded Carnival Night A pair of small robots that sit on ceilings and floors opposite to eachother. They sometimes switch places, creating an electrical field and some small sparks. Icedus Star Pointer Icecap Orbinaut-like robot with four spiky ice balls that it throws on enemies. Pen-pen Penguinator Icecap Penguin robot that slides on the ice to attack. Moeve Flybot 767 Launch Base Bird robot that swoops down on enemies. They appear when an alarm is tripped. Pola Orbinaut Launch Base A redesign of the original enemy that only moves when an enemy moves. Keroppo Ribot Launch Base Frog robots that either swing a large metal ball around it, or stays high up while smashing the floor with two balls. Den-den Snale Blaster Launch Base Snail robot that stick to walls, occasionally opening up its shell to fire two energy shots. Can not be attacked when the shell is closed. Laser Corkey Launch Base Cannons that slide on ceilings or racks, firing lasers into the ground. Minibosses Japanese name English name Zone Description Fire Breath Battery Blimpneeded Angel Island A large blue flying orb. It is equipped with a flamethrower and a missile launcher. Big Shaker Torpedo Chargeneeded Hydrocity Another large orb. It is surrounded by four moving missiles, and attacks by tackling enemies and creating whirlpools. Gakiin Tunnelbotneeded Marble Garden A robot equipped with two drills. It attack by drilling into the ceiling, making stones and spikes fall down. Bowling Spin Topoidneeded Carnival Night A hovering rod-like machine that throws a spiked disc at enemies and creates an electrical field when hit. Big Icedus Ice Tankneeded Icecap Snowman robot that shields itself with blocks of ice, that it later throws into the air, making them rain down upon the enemy. Twin Hammer Swing'em Spikes Launch Base A square robot that swings two spiked balls around itself. Knuckles fights two of them. Sonic & Knuckles Japanese name English name Zone Description Tonbar Dragonfly Mushroom Hill A dragonfly robot with a spiked tail that flies up and down. Tefu-tefu Butterdroid Mushroom Hill A butterfly robot that follows Sonic on sight. Hidden Mushmeanie Mushroom Hill A robot that poses as a mushroom. It jumps around on a spring, and its hat must be take off before the robot is vulnerable. Mogu-mogu Madmole Mushroom Hill A mole robot that pops out of holes in the ground and throws mushrooms at enemies. Chu-chu Technosqueek Flying Battery Mouse robot that scurries around on floors and ceilings. Pon-pon Blaster Flying Battery Cannon robots similar to Blastoid from Sonic 3, except they are not stationary and their projectiles move differently. Scorp Skorp Sandopolis Scorpion robot that with an incredibly accurate spiked tail. Nal Sandworm Sandopolis A caterpillar robot extremely similar to Catterkiller, except it moves in sand and occasionally jumps out to attack. Rock'n Rock Corkeyneeded Sandopolis A robot posing as a rock, only to pop up and push enemies around when they get close. Hudro Ghost Sandopolis Not badnik per se, these ghosts attack by diving at bictims trapped in the darkness. Mamba Fireworm Lava Reef A flying caterpillar robot that shoots fire from its back, and has spikes on its belly. Iwamodoki Exploding Rockneeded Lava Reef Robots posing as rocks. When an enemy comes close, they pop out of the ground, start flashing and explodes, shooting shrapnel in all directions. Eggrobo Eggrobo Sky Sanctuary Flying Eggman-shaped robot equipped with a laser gun. Guardy Spikebonker Death Egg A robot with a large spiked ball floating around it. Once it spots an enemy, it throws the ball, only to make it come back so it can be thrown again. Crow Chainspike Death Egg A blue robot with extendable spikes in four directions. It quickly positions itself near an enemy so it can stab them. Minibosses Japanese name English name Zone Description Hey Ho Lumberjackneeded Mushroom Hill A woodcutter robot that makes pieces of trees fly towards Sonic before throwing his own head at him. Gapsule Fake Prison Eggneeded Flying Battery A robot posing as a Prison Egg, only to fold out two giant spikeballs as arms and try to crush enemies. Guardian Stone Guardianneeded Sandopolis A stone golem that is indestructable, but can only attack by jumping. Heat Arms The Handneeded Lava Reef A gigantic robot hand that tries to smash Sonic, along with two energy gun orbs on tentacles. Mecha Sonic Mecha Sonic Sky Sanctuary A robotic Sonic that first attacks with Eggman's Green Hill Eggmobile from Sonic 1, and then his Metropolis Eggmobile from Sonic 2. After that, he fights alone by Spin Attacking in various ways. Red Eye Central Computerneeded Death Egg An eye connected to a large machine. At first it protects itself with eight exploding balls, and after they are destroyed the eye takes to the air along with two spiked platforms. At this point it also uses a large laser cannon. Death Ball ??? Death Egg A purple orb with one or two shields around it, depending on the amount of players. It fights by dropping small spiked cars at enemies. Sonic 3D Blast Made-up name Zone(s) Description Hoverwasp Green Grove Bee robot that flies around. Spikehead Green Grove Cone-shaped robot with a spiked ball spinning around it. Caterkiller 2 Green Grove Caterpillar robot that jumps out of holes in the ground. Shockadile Rusty Ruin Crocodile robot that crawls back and forth. Bugy Rusty Ruin Bumblebee robot that simply flies around. Grantula Spring Stadium Spider robot that crawls back and forth. Parkwasp Spring Stadium Dragonfly robot that flies around a small area. Devilclam Spring Stadium and Gene Gadget Flying blowfish robot that can not be damaged while it is puffed up. Snow Turret Diamond Dust Snowman robot that fires energy shots from its hat. Penguin Bucket Diamond Dust Penguin robot that waddles back and forth. Pogobunny Diamond Dust Rabbit robot on pogo stick. Vermin Volcano Valley Ladybug robot with spikes. Heatstinger Volcano Valley Wasp robot that flies around a small area. Heatpion Volcano Valley Scoprion robot that crawls back and forth. Heatbat Volcano Valley Bat robot that flies back and forth. Octoguard Gene Gadget Stationary Octopus robot that fires energy shots. Rodent Gene Gadget Mouse robot that rolls around. Fourshot Panic Puppet Spider-like robot that crawls around, firing energy shots in four directions. Patrol Panic Puppet Helicopter robot that flies around. Sonic Advance Japanese name Zone(s) Description Gamigami Neo Green Hill Crab robot that looks and acts just like Crabmeat. Stinger Neo Green Hill and Angel Island Wasp robot that is basically a Buzzbomber. Kiki Neo Green Hill Monkey robot that's just like Coconuts from Sonic 2. Rhinotank Neo Green Hill and Angel Island Rhino robot very similar to Rhinobot from Sonic 3. Kerokero Neo Green Hill Frog robot that just jumps around. Mogu Secret Base and Egg Rocket Mole robot that pops out of holes in the ground. Senbon Secret Base Blowfish robot that can not be harmed with extended spikes. Tentou Secret Base Bug robot that flies near the ceiling while firing energy shots. Hanabii Casino Paradise Lizard robot that rolls around while firing fireworks into the sky. Pierrot Casino Paradise Clown robot that rolls around while juggling some balls. Slot Casino Paradise Bat robot that drops energy bombs. Yukimaru Ice Mountain Snowy robot that slides around and shoots snowballs. Pen Ice Mountain Penguin robot that kicks ice cubes at enemies.. Kuraa Ice Mountain Jellyfish robot that floats around, sometimes bursting with electricity. Drisame Ice Mountain Shark robot that breaks out of walls underwater in order to attack enemies. Leon Angel Island Chameleon robot that crawls around, sticking its long tongue at enemies. Wamu Angel Island Caterpillar robot that flies around while defending itself with an energy field. Oct Egg Rocket Flying octopus robot that fires energy shots straight downwards. Mirror Egg Rocket Pointy defesive robot that occasionally opens up to fire energy shots. Sonic Advance 2 • Jumpmonkey - the monkey badnik. • Stingzee - the wasp badnik. • Fire Rexon - the longnecked badnik. • Gola MK. 2 - the gola like badnik. • Fireocti - the floating badnik. • Turbotle - 2 types regular and hover. • Hammerclown - the clown badnik. • Beller - the bell badnik. • Ball Monkey - the blue monkey badnik. • Tunecrab - the hermit crab badnik- • Skipenguin - the penguin badnik. • Ice Octi - an icy version of fire octi. • Stinging Bird - the humming bird badnik. • Army - the armadillo badnik. • Buzzer MK.2 - the buzzer like badnik. • Ball Bird - the small blue bird badnik. • Mirror Star - the mirror like badnik. • Shardstone - the floating diamond badnik. • Bouncrawlton - the worm badnik. • Pudgy Bee - the stingzee like badnik. • Spinner - various types: wide, small, and several others. Appears in both Sonic Advance 2 and 3. Sonic Advance 3 *Zeacon - the bird badnik. *Ladymotobug - the lady bug badnik. 3 versions: red, green and blue. Green flies and blue hops. *Treekiki - the monkey badnik. *Moley - the mole badnik. *Hoppy - the frog badnik. *Octo - the octopus badnik. *Sharkpoon - the shark badnik. *Sea Worm - the worm badnik. *Piggybot - the piggy bank badnik. *leo - the wind-up lion badnik. *toy soldier - the toy soldier badnik. *tophat penguin - the penguin badnik. • slicer MK.2 - the slicer like badnik. • grabber MK.2 - the grabber like badnik. • clammer MK.2 - the clamer like badnik. • buzz hornet - the latest hornet model badnik. • piller monkey - the monkey swinging from a piller badnik. • needle worm - the long drill needle badnik. • Spinner - various types: wide, small, and several others. Appears in both Sonic Advance 2 and 3. Archie Comics • Jaws - shark badnik, formerly commander of the Underwater Robotization factory. Succeeded by Octobot. Trivia • Splats, a rabbit on a spring, was supposed to be a enemy in Sonic the Hedgehog, but was removed from the game. He did make some appearances in Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Cyborg characters in video games Category:Robot characters in video games Category:Fictional robots